1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ramp system with modular components and, more particularly, to a ramp system for extreme sports such as skateboarding, inline skating, bicycle riding, snowboarding, snowskating and other related sport activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extreme sports ramps are used in gravity extreme sports such as snowboarding, skateboarding, skiing, freestyle BMX, and inline skating to enable participants to do tricks and to apply controlled upward and downward force along with lateral movement and force. The ramps applications include leisure recreation, skills development, competitive training, amateur and professional competition, demonstrations, and as an adjunct to other types of skills training. A skilled athlete can perform in a ramp for an extended period of time by pumping to attain extreme speeds with relatively little effort. Large ramp makes possible many of the aerial tricks in BMX, inline skating and skateboarding.
However, currently utilized structures range from a board elevated at one end used by beginners to large bulky completely pre-assembled and very heavy one-piece structures. For professionals, it is not unusual for exhibitors of professional talent to carry a crew of carpenters to build structures utilized for performing stunts, as welt as to build practice ramps. The large ramp is a complete unit, with a big volume, and cannot be contracted and folded, causing inconvenience to packaging and delivery of the ramp. Moreover, because it is big volume, it is not able to be lengthened, thus limits jump-over height of the skaters, shortens their action time in the air and finally impacts the quality of their performance in the air.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.